


Cuddling On Trains

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddly Mickey, Fluff, Grumpy Mickey, M/M, More Fluff, future ian & mickey, ian & mickey on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ixm being all cute and sweet on a train and people commenting how cute they are </p><p>Ian wants to visit Debbie, Mickey just wants to cuddle with Ian and sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling On Trains

It had been a long ass fucking week and all Mickey wanted to do was curl up against Ian and sleep. But no, they had to go to fucking Ohio to do God knows what.

"Why the fuck we going to Ohio anyway, Gallagher?" Mickey grumbled, sinking further down his seat. He looked more like a child then the grown ass man he was.

"We're visiting Debbie and her husband," Ian answered, trying not to smile at his boyfriends pout.

"I don't see why we couldn't do it next week. We've been going non-stop all week between Yev's graduation and Svetlana and Nika's wedding. We should take a fucking breather before we go spend time with more fucking family."

"So moody, Mick," Ian teased.

"Yeah, moody because I was supposed to be curled up next to you under a blanket watching Double Impact right now. NOT on a fucking train to fucking Ohio to see your sister!"

"Well," Ian said shrugging out of his coat and throwing it over the both of them. "This may not be the couch and we may not be watching Double Impact, but we can still be curled up next to each other."

Mickey laughed and pressed up against his boyfriends side. He laid his head on Ian's chest and listened to the even breathing. Ian wrapped a giant hand around the back of Mickey's head and sighed.

Two young women from just across the aisle looked at the two and smiled. "I just want to say," the one closest said, "That you two are fucking adorable."

Mickey moved his head just enough to look at the girls without moving his head from Ian's chest. He smiled, a bit embarrassed someone had overheard his ranting, and said, "Thanks."

The girl on the farther side looked over and asked, "How long you too been together?"

Mickey's eyes found green ones in an instant and Ian answered, " _A_ _very_ _long_ _time_."

Mickey couldn't help but smile and he ran a finger along Ian's abs from under the coat. They forgot all about the two girls across the aisle, who seemed more then happy to watch the pair, as they stared at each other.

They didn't need to say anything, their eyes and touches speaking more clearly then their voices ever could.

"Oh look at the two of them Darrel," a rickety voice said close to them. "So sweet. Just what this world needs more of, googly-eyed lovers."

Ian smiled at the old couple that had stopped at their seats. The old woman smiled back and continued on. Ian looked down at Mickey fast asleep in his arms and squeezed just a little tighter.

He placed a kiss in top of his head and whispered, only loud enough that Mickey could hear, if he'd been awake, "I love you."

A moment later a sleepy voice whispered back, "Love you too, Firecrotch."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! (: Comments and Kudos are the absolute best!! Come and see me on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and drop me a prompt if you want!! (: <3


End file.
